


Best Friends Turned Lovers

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Modern day! It was Valentine's Day and Hiccup was all alone, but not for long if his best friend, Jack Frost, had anything to say about it.





	Best Friends Turned Lovers

It was Valentine's Day, and Hiccup was all alone. The house was mostly empty. The only living beings that were in the house were Toothless, his Bombay cat, and him. A scrawny 16 year old who was much smaller compare to the rest of the town's people, with red hair, green eyes and freckled across his face. Well, he did have some muscles, but it was nothing compared to the rest of the males in the town.

Hiccup's parents were out for the day and wouldn't return until late in the evening. Why was Hiccup all alone at home on this particular day? His girlfriend of two years, Astrid, just two weeks ago had broken up with him. Well, it wasn't much of a surprise, since their relationship had hit an all times low ever since he found his so called girlfriend cheating on him with his cousin. He forgave her, but no matter what they've done nothing worked! So, on a beautiful, wintery, Monday morning Hiccup found himself single through two simple words.

_We're over_

Those two words hurt him that day, so much so that Hiccup simply stayed home. His father didn't get it, but thankfully his mother did and made his dad go to work without disturbing him.

Now, two weeks later, Hiccup wasn't as sad but he still wanted to be left alone, especially on this day.

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't going to happen.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Strong, loud knocks echoed throughout the house. Hiccup tried his best to ignore them.

_Ring... Ring... R-r-r-ring... Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring... Ringggggggggggggggggggggggg-_

"Hiccup! Open the door!"

A familiar teenage male voice shouted. Hiccup groaned as he rolled onto his stomach. He buried his freckled face into the bed and hid his head under a pillow. Toothless meowed as he sat down beside his friend.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Hiccup, open this window right now lazy-bum!"

This time it came from his window. Hiccup didn't bother to look up. His house was one story high, which meant that all the rooms in the house were on ground level. So, it wasn't much of a surprise that somebody could knock on his window.

"Go away"

Hiccup said, the bed muffled most of the words but it was still easy to make them out.

Toothless rolled his eyes at the teenager's words. He jumped off the bed and onto the window bench seat. Stretching his black little body, he flipped the seal open with ease since it took one small force to do so. The window opened quietly, a mischievous 17 year old teenage boy smirked as he crawled into the room. He closed the window and locked it just as silently. He didn't bother to touch Toothless, because the little demon would simply scratch him as he always had.

The older teenager tip toed to the bed. Hiccup, now curious as to why there were no more noises, looked up. Out of nowhere, he was tackled.

"What the-" He shouted in shock before bursting into laughter. The other boy sat on him and started to tickle his sides with no mercy. "J-J-J-Jack, hahahaha, sto-s-s-stop it!"

Hiccup weakly tried to get the other boy, Jack, off of him.

"Say uncle!"

Jack replied with a smirk.

"O-O-Okay u-u-u-uncle!"

Finally, the tickles stopped. Hiccup gasped for air as he weakly glared at his best friend. His best friend was Jack Frost, a strange looking fellow. He had white hair, very pale skin and shocking but beautiful blue eyes that reminded the red head of winter. He was taller than him, but skinny like him. The other teenager moved to Berk a number of years ago into the house next door. Both of them hit it right off... which was mostly Jack's fault because the albino teenager wasn't about to let the shy red head go back into his room.

Jack continued to smirk down at Hiccup. He then rolled off and lay down on the other half of the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

The red head grumbled as he turns onto his side, his back facing his friend. He was not in the mood for his usual teasing. The albino teenager pouted at his friend's behavior. He turned onto his side the same direction as his friend and started to poke his back.

"I decided that I'm going to kidnap you for the day."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at the other and raised an eyebrow.

"Kidnap me...?"

"Yeah! I'm not going to let you sulk any longer over some stupid girl."

"Jack, stop poking me already!" Finally, Hiccup turned onto his other side to glare at his best friend, "And I told you to stop mentioning her!"

Jack ignored the first bark as he continued to poke, this time at the stomach, which earned his poor pale hand a slap.

"It's been two weeks!" The albino teenager whined, "Get over her already! It's her fault that she cheated on you. Anyways, there are better things to do than sitting in here all day sulking."

Hiccup groaned and rolled onto his other side again. He tried to ignore the poking while he spoke again:

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise, just get dressed already and let's go outside!"

No surprise there. It was winter, which meant a lot of snow which resulted in a very annoying albino dragging a very annoyed red head around in the snow all day long. Last time he checked, it was 15 below! Although that was better compared to yesterday, in which case was 30 below Celsius.

"No"

Hiccup muttered, but his rejection went unheard. His friend threw the closet open and threw towards his direction some clothes that would keep him warm outside. The red head grumbled as he sat up. The next thing he knew, pants flew right into his face. Clawing them off his face, Hiccup shouted:

"Hey!"

"Okay, you demon," Jack said to Toothless completely ignoring his best friend, "Make sure he's dressed in the next 10 minutes."

With that, he left with his friend shouting loud enough for him to hear across the hall:

"Jack! If you drag me outside there will be consequences!"

"Mhm"

Jack said not fazed at all at the 'threat'.

-ooOOoo-

8 minutes have passed by and Hiccup was finally out of his room. He tried to protest:

"Jack, I didn't eat breakfast yet."

Jack looked at him with a pointed look. He said:

"Hiccup, the first thing you do in the morning is eat breakfast, even when you're depressed. Do you really think you can fool me?"

Hiccup groaned. He tried to protest again:

"Jack, I don't want to go outside."

His best friend ignored the complaint again. Instead, he dragged the red head to the front door where a closet full of warm coats and boots and such were put inside. Jack replied:

"Come on, we don't have all day. Oh! Don't forget to bring your skates!"

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes. He put on his green scarf then his slightly big (but very warm) coat, fingerless gloves and boots. He had grown up with the cold all his life, but he, for some reason, never got used to it like the rest of the people in Berk. Compare him to Jack, he looked like a wrapped up marshmallow. His best friend, on the other hand, wore simply pants with a hooded blue sweater and _no shoes_. Seriously, if Hiccup hadn't known that Jack was pretty much _immune_ to the cold he would have been very worried.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

Hiccup grumbled while grabbing his skates and left the house.

-ooOOoo-

Hiccup was dragged around for the whole day by Jack. Both of them fooled around in the snow, Hiccup being 'forced to against his will', making snow man and getting into snow ball fights. The red head teenager slowly became happy again, forgetting about his ex-girlfriend. He, though would never admit it, enjoyed his time immensely. He had more fun than he ever had with Astrid. Soon, the sun started to go down, but the surprise that Jack spoke of before was never brought up-

Until now

"Hiccup, I want to show you the surprise."

Hiccup looked at his skates, abandoned at the bench while the two teenagers decided to have a competition at building a snow man that looked like the other. The result, Jack won by a long shot. His snow man looked exactly like Hiccup. Meanwhile, Hiccup's snow man looked... well... it looked more like a dinosaur than a human much less Jack. He _still_ couldn't figure out how he managed to make a dinosaur out of a person. Though, it was official, he was going to stick with drawing.

"Are we going skating?"

"Something like that," Jack replied with a smirk, which made the smaller of the two blush a little. The albino grabbed the pair of skates in one hand while dragging his friend with the other. "Come on you'll love it!"

Hiccup couldn't have helped but chuckle.

It took them about 15 minutes of running before they finally reached their destination. Hiccup's breath was taken away at the sight.

It was a small simple frozen lake, which was surrounded by forest in all three directions with its back to a really big but beautiful hill. Icicles were found hanging upside down, like bats, on the branches of the trees. They sparkled lightly as the sun's light hit them. The trees were covered with fresh snow, due to the small snow 'storm' from yesterday. All in all, it looked like winter wonderland. It was then that Hiccup said unconsciously:

"It's beautiful Jack"

Jack's face brightened dramatically when he heard that. He was very glad that the other teenager liked it so much. He stumbled upon this lake two weeks ago. The albino wanted to show it off to his best friend (and secret crush) but then there was always something that interrupted them and then came the breakup. Jack really wanted to cheer the boy up, and he thought that skating would be perfect. He replied:

"Come on, put on your skates and let's go skating."

Hiccup had a mix of horror and realization. He shook his head.

"Jack, I can't remember? I-I always fall down... a-and my leg isn't exactly stable!"

He tried to make excuses. Hiccup had a very serious injury a number of years ago thanks to his cousin, whom bullied him quite a bit back then and took it too far. His leg was fine now. Heck, it was stable, but at the oddest times it gave away, which led him to collapse, hard. The albino rolled his blue eyes at the excuses. He said:

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Hiccup blushes a little but brushed the familiar emotion away. He sat down, took off his boots and replaced them with his skates. He stood up slowly and, shakily, walked to the small lake. The ice looked strong, if its blue, clear surface had anything to say about it. Jack got onto the lake with ease. He outstretched his hand for the other to take. Hiccup gulped and took it. He was pulled onto the ice slowly. The red head hold onto the albino tightly for support.

Jack chuckled in amusements. He said softly:

"Relax, just trust me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Like that will reassure me my safety."

Jack chuckled again. He gently took apart the arms that almost suffocated his left arm. He grabbed the hands in both of his pair and slowly started to skate around. He repeated:

"Relax, push your legs a little apart and take slow steps."

Hiccup gulped and did as he was told. He shakily pushed his legs a little apart. After that, he took one step at a time. Jack smiled brightly.

"That's it!"

"If I'm going to fall, I'm going to blame you."

Jack rolled his eyes again in amusements. Of course he would be 'threatened'. Every time his friend was scared or annoyed, he would start 'threatening' the person that was the cause of it. He found it adorable, the way his eyes narrowed and his weak attempts at trying to threaten anybody. But when he sometimes stutters it made him look cuter than ever. His green eyes, oh God, they were something else. They were what caught the albino's attention the minute that they met. It was what kept on dragging him back. He was one for winter, but for some odd reason the green hue reminded him of spring and he just... he just didn't want to stop staring into them.

Jack would lie if he said he wasn't happy that his best friend broke up with his ex-girlfriend. He was actually really happy. Call him selfish all you want, but he had his eyes on his best friend for quite some time and like hell he would let some chick that abuses him have him all for herself. Plus, Hiccup admitted being bi two years ago. So, he still had a chance. All he needed to do was to show Hiccup that he treated him better than his own ex-girlfriend and it was worth being with him.

All of a sudden, Jack was snapped out of his reaction when Hiccup fell... while pulling him at the same time.

"Woh!"

Hiccup yelped as he landed on snowy ground (Thank Thor). He huffed when he felt another body land on top of him. The red head groaned. He opened his green eyes which came into contact with shocking blue pair. The 16 year old teenager gulped quietly. He felt his heart race a mile per second at how close the two were. The two had hugged before and they were pretty much clued at each other's hips, as most would stay. Still, he couldn't break the eye contact nor could he build up the courage to ask Jack to get off of him. It was then that Hiccup noticed something very important.

Jack's face moved closer and closer to his.

It was so slow, as if the 17 year old albino gave him time to reject his advances. Although as odd as it might seem, the male at the bottom didn't want that. Instead, he stayed still as a rock. Finally, their lips were so close that just one little movement could close the gap. Hiccup didn't know what made him do it, but he was the one that closed that small, tiny gap.

Jack's lips were cold, like the rest of him, but they were soft as well. They felt amazing against his lips. The kiss was far better than he had ever shared with Astrid. It was only a few seconds before the person that owned those lips kissed back.

Jack sighed happily as he kissed his best friend and crush back. His fingers intertwined with Hiccup's. He tilted his head and depend the kiss, wanting to cherish this moment and wished for it to never end. There was a high chance of this kiss being their first and last one, and he didn't want it to end.

The kiss was deep but sweet and meaningful. It lasted for a long time. At some point they needed their breath and so they slowly pulled away. Neither of the two said anything but stared at each other, Jack with a small smirk while Hiccup had a shy expression. What they should do next, they wondered. Finally, Hiccup asked:

"So, you like me or something?"

Jack continued to smirk and shrugged.

"Or something"

"Liar, you like me or you wouldn't have kissed me."

"Okay, smarty pants, I like you so what are you going to do about it?"

Jack asked cheekily. It was then that _he_ was silenced with a kiss. His blue eyes widened in shock, before they slowly closed and just when he was about to kiss back Hiccup pulled away.

"Good, because I like you too."

Jack stared at him in confusion. He said:

"Wait, wait, wait, _hold up_! You like me too? Since when?"

Hiccup gave him a small shy smile.

"Remember two years ago when I told you I'm bi?"

"Yeah..." Jack nodded slowly, "But... what about that stupid ex-girlfriend of yours?"

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes. He said:

"Let's just say that I only stayed with her so long was, because if I was the one that broke up with her she would take off that decoration axe (which I may add looked way too real to be just for decoration) from the wall and chop me up into pieces." Jack sighed. He didn't want to listen anymore about that crazy chick. So to end the topic he snuggled his nose into Hiccup's neck. "So... what does this make us?"

Jack smirked.

"I like the idea of a short red head boy, with cute freckles on his face and stunning green eyes as my boyfriend. Hmmm?"

Hiccup's face blushed at the description. He replied:

"You better not make me regret this Jack."

Jack pulled his face away from the neck and flashed to his new boyfriend a cocky but sweet smirk. He mumbled:

"Don't worry, Hic, I'll take good care of you."

Hiccup was about to protest about the new nickname, but before he could his lips were covered by another pair. Closing his green eyes, Hiccup kissed back.

This Valentine's Day Hiccup didn't end up sulking in his room all day, but instead got himself a boyfriend and, what was better was, that boy was his best friend. Who knew?


End file.
